


Tengo miedo

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: En el MTV Diary, cuando fueron a América, Leo y N compartieron habitación y N dijo que cuando tenía miedo se metía en la cama de Leo *^* (o algo así recuerdo yo, y me he inventado el miedo pero tenía que sacarme un motivo de la manga hehehehe)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 2





	Tengo miedo

**Author's Note:**

> En el MTV Diary, cuando fueron a América, Leo y N compartieron habitación y N dijo que cuando tenía miedo se metía en la cama de Leo *^* (o algo así recuerdo yo, y me he inventado el miedo pero tenía que sacarme un motivo de la manga hehehehe)

Aún no se había acostumbrado a la diferencia horaria entre Baltimore y Seúl por lo que daba vueltas en la cama, esperando a que llegase el sueño.   
Buscando la postura más cómoda, acabó enfrentando el rostro a la cama de Leo, quien le daba la espalda. Observó su silueta, iluminada por las luces que entraban por la ventana entreabierta. La verdad es que su compañero tenía la mala manía de dormir sólo en calzoncillos y las sábanas habían acabado deslizándose hasta sus abdominales, dejando sus hombros a la vista.

Observó cómo se encogía sobre sí mismo por la corriente que entraba y se levantó a cerrar la ventana. Pero antes de correr las cortinas vio un gran relámpago surcar el cielo, seguido por un sonoro trueno. Durante unos instantes se quedó congelado ante el cristal pero después corrió hasta la cama de su compañero para despertarle.

— ¡Taekwoon! ¡Taekwoon! —le zarandeó hasta que escuchó un gruñido de protesta.

—Hakyeon… Vete a dormir… —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la espalda de su compañero.

—Tan frío… —murmuró a modo de queja antes de quitarle las sábanas y meterse con él en la cama, intentando evitar el contacto físico sabiendo que a su compañero no le agradaba.

Leo contó mentalmente hasta cien, comprobando cuánto tardaría su compañero en pegarse a él. Resultó no llegar ni a cincuenta antes de que tuviera que darse la vuelta y mirarle mal.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en tu cama?

Fijó los ojos sobre los suyos, esperando que le contestara pero N desvió la mirada y murmuró algo ininteligible que sonaba a “rayos” y “truenos”. Como Leo continuaba mirándole fijamente decidió que sí que tendría que dejar la seguridad de esa cama y volver a la suya.

Cuando finalmente recuperó su cama para él solo, Leo se estiró, extendiendo los brazos y apreció el silencio de la noche, esperando que el sueño volviera a él. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban entre diversos temas cayó en la cuenta de un dato importante: al líder de VIXX no le gustaban lo más mínimo las tormentas. Recordó el murmullo de antes y escuchó con más atención a la noche, descubriendo el sonido de los lejanos truenos.

A regañadientes se levantó de su cama y se coló en la de N, que se giró para ver qué hacía.

—Si lo prefieres puedo volver a mi cama. —añadió al ver que no le dejaba espacio y se giró para corroborar sus palabras.

— ¡N-no! —sintió cómo la mano de N sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca y tiraba de él hasta que se sentó en el colchón para después colarse bajo las sábanas.

Volvió a reinar el sonido de los truenos mientras N intentaba mantener la distancia entre ellos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por el miedo que le causaba el sonido. De repente, sintió que los brazos de Leo le rodeaban y le atraían a su torso.

—Está bien. Sólo por hoy. Duerme. —escuchó cerca de su oído la delicada voz susurrándole esas palabras.

Se dejó abrazar e inundar por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo hasta que ya no escuchó más el sonido de los truenos y le pudo el cansancio.


End file.
